


Art for Through the Silence

by DeancebraArt (Deancebra)



Series: Supernatural Art by Deancebra [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, Self Harm Scars, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deancebra/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for the fic Through the Silence for the DCBB challenge





	Art for Through the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just say that it has been a pleasure reading this story. Please give it a try, even though I know it sounds pretty dark when you just skim through it. Believe me when I say ishippeditovernight have done a wonderful job. It has been a pleasure working with an author lending me so much creative leway and letting me fool around both in style and in scenes as I wanted to. 
> 
> Originally I had planned nothing short of 5 illustrations for this story, going from black and white and into almost full on colour, following the recovery-line in the story. I ended up doing the three you can see beneath, and I am pretty pleased with how it turned out. I was challenged in perspective and expression a lot with this, and while there is room for improvement, I am also very happy with how it turned out!
> 
>  
> 
> [link to the fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12713511/chapters/28998450)  
> [link to art on TUMBLR](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/private/167452899888/tumblr_ozd6f6f5zL1wbqq9u)  
> 

Cover:  
[](https://ibb.co/cdFWfw)

The bookstore:  
[](https://ibb.co/hxUotG)

Self harm scars:  
[](https://ibb.co/d1WOSb)

And last, but not least, the proposal:  
[](https://ibb.co/dYc8tG)


End file.
